Portals
by gwenandromeda
Summary: *Updated to chapter five!* R/R A young girl has no idea she will soon become a part of the Dark Lord's plans...Rated R for sexual content later on
1. Changes

A/N: Hi everyone!! I would like to say that this is actually the second fan-fic I've written, but the first one was so bad, I had to erase it before anyone read it.  Now I give you: (drum-roll please!!) MY FIRST REAL FAN-FIC!!!  Okay, ok. 

This story is rated R for later sexual content, (Not between Voldemort and Gwen, silly.) and for language.  I have to admit that my name on this site is derived from the main character's name on this fan-fic, and I am NOT doing a Self-insertion kind of thing.  This is about a fictional character, NOT me, so I would appreciate not getting any flames on THAT topic.  Okay so I lie, this character IS a lot like me.  I will admit that I included some things about her that ARE like me, for instance, the harp-playing thing and being ahead for her age, but that's about it.  So please, I already know how pathetic I am, I don't need flames telling me that too.  However, if you find that my writing is bad or my beta reader is not up to speed, I would appreciate any editorial, and/or plot help.  I will thank various reviewers and supporters at the end of each chapter, and would be happy to answer any questions anyone might have about my work or me!  Anywho, here is the tale, I shall not bother you any longer, Thanks to my BF's and my family!! Love ya' all!

~   ~   ~

CHAPTER ONE: Changes

(A/N: dream)

"NO!!" She shouted loudly as she ran in the other direction.  "No, please!  Leave me alone!"  Her breath quickened as she ran away from the cloaked figure.  "GO AWAY!!" She shouted as it caught up with her.  Suddenly she fell and the figure was picking her up.  "NO! NO!!" she began to cry as the figure pulled her towards the darkness.  A masculine voice came from within the hood: "Guenevere…Guenevere…"  The voice suddenly changed, becoming feminine and kind.  "Guenevere…

"Guenevere, wake up."  

Guenevere stirred and sat up.  Her mother's voice came from behind the wooden door.  

            "Sweetheart, you're sleeping late.  You don't want to be late for church, do you?"  

Guenevere groaned.  "Coming...coming."  

She frowned. *Another dream.*  She picked up her dream journal and flipped listlessly to an empty page.  She picked up her pen, but decided against it.  Her journal had been found before.  

*Maybe I should stop writing in it, after all.* 

 She thought hard and decided to read a few entries instead.  Cold shivers went up and down her spine.  

*Maybe that's a bad idea too…*

She got up and went to the bathroom, starting the shower and brushing her teeth.  

*When will those stupid dreams stop?*

She asked her reflection silently.  

*Am I to be tormented by this guy forever?!!!*

She moaned and stepped into the shower.

Four years.

It was four years since the dreams had started: when she was 9.  Well, nine going on ten.  

They were fierce, they were upsetting, and they were realistic. They were not, however, lucid.   No matter what she had tried, she could not control the dreams. In fact, she eerily noted as she washed her strawberry-blonde hair, it almost seemed like the dreams were being controlled by…something else. 

She shivered and shut the water off. That was, after all, insane. If she wasn't careful, her parents might send her to some insane asylum. She had to be very wary of everything she said and did. She couldn't risk anything being found out, so she had told no one. 

*No, that's a lie.* She thought angrily. *When I was younger, I told anyone who wanted to be my friend. No wonder people thought I was insane in fifth grade!!!*

She dried her hair furiously, and then changed into a short dress and stockings. 

*Orchestra tonight. Finally, I have something to look forward too.* 

She sighed wearily and thought about the dreams again. 

*Who IS this guy? Does he find it funny to rape me night after night?!!*

The dreams never changed much in detail. The same man, the same bedroom…almost the same sex…but every time she was unwilling, and every time the man's face was hidden behind a hood. She never knew him. 

*Good thing too…if I knew him, I'd run away from him constantly!!* 

"Guenevere!!! We're going to be late!! Let's GO!" 

"I'm coming mom!!" She shouted as she hastily put her shoes on.

*This is going to be a loooooooooooooooong day!* 

Little did she know just how long it would be…  

~ ~ ~

As the last note rang throughout the orchestra hall, Guenevere was putting the covers on her harp. "Good job, Gwen." Said a very shy boy next to her. "Thanks, Ben. You did well too!" She smiled at him, and then proceeded to wait by the door for her parents to pick her up. The room soon emptied out, leaving her and her harp and empty chairs all around. She fidgeted nervously. She had the funny feeling something was wrong. Something she couldn't put her finger on.  

*C'mon mom, hurry up!!* She urged silently

She waited. And waited, and waited. No one came.

The next orchestra was already entering the room to practice. Still her mother had not shown up. 

*Maybe she fell asleep on the sofa. Maybe Dad is busy and forgot to wake her up.* 

She squirmed on the piano bench. She waited for another hour as the other orchestra practiced and left.  

The feeling that something was wrong had not gone away, and she could not satisfy her instinct.

*SOMETHING is wrong…I should call.*

She dug in her jeans pockets for change. 

*Hmm…not enough. Well, I'll borrow some then.* 

Just as she stood up, a dull ringing came from her purse. 

"Oh!! I brought my cell phone!"  

She slapped herself on the forehead.

*That would be mother calling me to say what's going on.*

The caller ID said that as well. 

"MOM?!" She shouted anxiously as she picked it up.

"Who is this?" Came a male voice on the other end. 

"This is Julia…who are you?"

"This is Lieutenant Sanders, from the Philadelphia Police Department. Whereabouts are you, ma'am?" 

"Lieutenant M-…I don't understand. How did you get my mom's cell phone? And why hasn't my mother shown up yet?" She was confused.

"Ma'am, I know this is hard for you to understand, but you're going to have to believe me when I tell you this."

"What?"

"You're parents are dead."

"WHAT?!"

~ ~ ~ 

One day. That was all it had taken for her entire life to fall completely apart. One day. She had said goodbye and gave her mom and dad a kiss, and that was the last she saw of them alive. After she had given Lieutenant Mark her location, she cried rivers.  Her harp was taken back in a truck, because they didn't bring the right forms of transportation. When she returned home, she was informed that her parents had been murdered and the house set on fire. Fortunately, they told her, only the one room burned.  The other rooms were spared when the fire department cam and put it out.  She snorted. *Very fortunately.*  Her parents and all her pets were in that room.

She couldn't think it would get worse, until she found out she had to go live with her grumpy grandparents too. Not that it was too bad, but they really didn't like to spend time around kids. They preferred themselves. So her life was doubly cursed. 

It was late February. She had to get back to school. But who would teach her? She wondered sadly. She had always home-schooled. Now that she was living with her grandparents, they were too busy to teach her. She found that the more she thought about her old life, the less she cried, until she could no longer cry. She merely found it all looked like a dream. 

Lonely one day, she crept into the attic to look for something to play with.    *Anything but Poker. If I have to play Poker one more time, I'll go insane!!*

She frowned when she tripped on an old trunk.

*Damnit!! Is this entire place a minefield?— *

She stopped when she saw the nametag.

It read: Colleen Donahue

*Colleen? But that was my birthmother's name!!*

She had been adopted. She always knew she was, but she never knew her birthmother's full name. She stepped cautiously towards the trunk, as though it might bite her.

*After all, I'm not supposed to know her name until I'm 21…*

She touched it lightly, brushing the dust off the fine wood and opening it cautiously. 

*Books. Books and papers and…what is this?!!* 

She picked up a stick cautiously. It was about nine inches long, smooth and brown with a silver handle.     

*This looks like…no…it couldn't be…*

She picked up one of the books and read the cover.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander…" 

She read aloud.

"This…this is…"

She picked up an envelope, excitement growing in her mind. 

On the front, written in green ink was:

Guenevere Donahue, C.O. The Smith Family

1325 Willowisp Avenue,

Doylestown PA, 16750 

She opened it carefully.

  


HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

~~~~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, 

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Donahue  

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress  

Guenevere sat on the floor in confusion. What was this thing? Why was she chosen? She checked the post mark. It was written 3 years before. 

*Why didn't I ever get this?!!*

She ran downstairs and tracked down her grandmother.

"Grandma!!! Grandma!!"

She stood breathlessly in front of the old woman making dinner. 

"Good Lord child, you almost gave me a heart attack. What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!!" 

She brandished the letter in the air. Her grandmother's face blanched. 

"Where did you get that?"

"In the attic, in my birthmother's trunk upstairs!"

There was silence. For a moment, Guenevere thought her grandmother would yell. 

Then, suddenly, she cried out with joy.

Guenevere jumped a foot in the air. 

"TED!! TED! Come in here!!"  

Her grandfather sidled into the room.

"What is it, Martha? You scared me half to death—why--"

But he stopped. He saw the letter in Guenevere's hand.

He laughed and began to dance around his side of the room. Guenevere's grandmother hugged her and immediately started square dancing with her grandfather.    

"Would you two stop and tell me what in the world is going on?!!"

Her grandparents stopped, wheezing, then smiled.

"Well, my dear, now that your parents have died, you can know!"

"Know what?"

"Well, we were supposed to keep you away from this sort of thing, your parents being Christian and all, but we always found it kind of exciting and all. So, know that we can tell you…" 

"Guenevere, dear, you're a witch."

"I'm a WHAT?"

"Oh no, not as an insult, as a real thing."

"You mean…a magic kind of witch? With a broom and a black cat and a book of magic spells?"

"Well actually…"

"Or more like the whole Wicca thing...you know, casting a circle and praising the Goddess sky clad?"

"What?"

"Or--"

"ENOUGH!!" Her grandfather made them all jump.

"Sorry. Gwen, this is serious. You are a witch, and you may go to this school if you really want to."

Gwen frowned.

"I don't understand.  I was invited to this school when I was eleven to learn how to be a witch?  I didn't know before, but now I do, and out of the blue I can go?"

Her grandmother nodded.

"Yes.  You would be in third year if you went, because you're thirteen."

"But no one would know me!"

"It was a real nice place, Hogwarts. Lots of friendly people." 

"And the food was good too!!"

"Ted, you aren't being serious either."

"Sorry, Martha."

There was silence.

"So when do I go?"

"That's my girl!!" Shouted her grandfather. 

"Well, you would be in third year. I know it's not proper, but maybe you could try and learn all of those books upstairs. They go up to seventh year. Some might be a little outdated – they're you're grandmothers.  You can learn the first two years' curricula, and then maybe they'll let you in!!"

"Ted, she'd need a wand and all."

"Well, we'll get her one. And then her schooling can start this September like all the other witches and wizards."

"Where would we get one?"

"I don't remember…you'd need to write to that Dumbledore fellow. Or McGonagall."

"She'd need an owl, Ted."

"Oh. Right."

They sat in silence again.

"I know, what was it…underage witches and wizards couldn't perform magic, right?"

"Right."  Her grandmother looked suspicious. 

"So we can have her read a few spells and maybe the Ministry'll come and she'll get arrested!"  

"TED!!!"

"But we'll tell them the real reason and she won't get arrested."

"Oh, Ted, it's ridiculous!!"

Guenevere frowned. How did they know all of this??

"Oh, because dear, I'm a witch myself. Retired, you know."

Guenevere jumped.

"Mind-reading was a hobby of mine…not everyone can do that anymore. That's how I keep your grandfather in line."

She grinned innocently at her husband who frowned and shook his head.

"My owl died a few years ago. Otherwise, we could use him. Now, why don't you repeat after me…Something harmless…umm…"

She thought hard.

"We'll be here all night…" said Grandfather Ted.

"I got it!! Wingardium Leviosa."

Guenevere frowned.

"Wing what?!!"

"Wingardium Leviosa. Just say it like I do and you'll be fine."

Her grandfather, who had ran upstairs, came back down with Colleen's wand.

"Here, use this."

Gwen grinned at the wand.

"Will it work?"

"Probably not, but you can try it anyway…say it…Wingardium..."

Guenevere sighed.

"Point at that paper, dear."

"Um…ok."

She sighed again, determined to get this right.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Nothing happened.

"Try it again!"

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!"

The whole stack of papers hovered above the floor. Guenevere shrieked and dropped the wand, and the papers fell.

"Oh my, well…try to pick them up again, deary."

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!"

They floated once more, and she nervously guided them back onto the table.

Her grandmother chuckled as Guenevere started to make everything she could float.  

"The Ministry should be here any minute."  Said her grandmother knowingly.

Sure enough, there was a noise from the living room fireplace.

"Ow…I swear no one knows how to do this right these days…sending me to do all the side jobs when I have so many other things to do…" 

A balding, red headed man strode into the kitchen. As he looked up and saw Gwen's grandmother, he smiled suddenly and ran forward. 

"Martha!! So good to see you!!"

Grandma Martha laughed as he hugged her briefly and shook hands with Grandpa Ted.

"I've missed you, Arthur Weasley. You should really drop by more often!!"

"I've been so terribly busy in London…what with You-Know-Who rising to power, I haven't been able to do a thing but work!" 

Guenevere, who had been standing in confusion, was suddenly brought to as the center of attention.

"Oh, and who might this be…Wait a minute, are you the one fooling around? Why do you have that wand?"

Guenevere cringed

"It's alright, Arthur. This is our granddaughter, Guenevere. But the wizarding world knows her better as Guenevere Donahue…Colleen Donahue's daughter." 

"Oh, really? Fascinating!! I dated Colleen for a number of years! She was such a clever young woman…left in her sixth year though."

"Why?"

"Was pregnant. With you, I suppose?"

"Yes, sir."

Arthur smiled.

"And so polite too…"  He suddenly remembered why he had come.  " Why were you fooling around with that wand? Shouldn't you be in Hogwarts right about now?"

"That's why we made her play with it, Arthur. We needed to contact the wizarding world and we didn't have any other way."

"Oh, I see…well, then I suppose I'll let you off this time. But why isn't she--"

"She never knew, Arthur. Her parents wouldn't allow it. Made me send them an owl refusing the letter when she was 11. Poor thing. Wants to learn magic now though… We really need to buy her materials. I want to home-school her if that would be alright."

"Permanently?" Arthur asked, disappointed.

"No, no. Until this September. Then she can go to Hogwarts as a third year."

"How on earth would she learn that quickly?"

"She's a Donahue by blood and a Smith by adoption!! She'll learn quicker than any other kid there."

Her grandfather said triumphantly, placing a hand on Guenevere's shoulder.

"Would that be alright?"

Arthur Weasley sighed.

"I'd have to talk with Dumbledore…and the Ministry if they'd allow it. But I don't see why not."

Guenevere leaped in the air with a whoop. 

"But wait…why am I being sent to Hogwarts? Both my mother and I are American. Why go there?"

"Because Hogwarts was the safest place then and now."

"Safe? From what?"  

Arthur sat down in a chair.

"May I?" 

Her grandparents nodded solemnly.

"Guenevere, I have something to tell you about how your parents died. It all revolves around a wizard called…"

He shuddered visibly.

"Voldemort." 

~ ~ ~ 

A/N: So how did you all like it so far?   Scary, huh? Sorry it wasn't very Harry Potter-ish at the beginning.  I had to set up her character and all. Don't worry. From now until later chapters, the focus will be on our favourite characters.


	2. The New Student

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write more. School and all makes it harder. Umm, I want to apologize that all the thoughts in the last chapter were not in italics…I thought they would transfer. From now on, they will be placed in little asterisks: *. That way, you know when someone is thinking and no one will bother me. To answer the question of how her grandparents are related, they are her adopted mother's parents. I didn't make that very clear. They are mixed bloodline, but because Guenevere was adopted, she is a "Pureblood". Well, here is more of my story, please enjoy.

I forgot the Disclaimer before, so: Anything you don't recognize as HP is mine…all mine!! ::laughs evilly:: Also, there will be a lot of references to Phantom of the Opera, which is, sadly, not mine at all.  Well, that's all folks! Enjoy the rest of my tale!

CHAPTER 2: Summer Woes and the New Student

Harry sat impatiently at the foot of Ron's bed.  "WHY does she always take so long to get these things?!" Ron sighed,  "I don't know.  My sister always takes forever to do things too."

 Hermione burst into the room, making them both jump. "Well, you two look bored."

Ron frowned. 

"What took you so long?"

Hermione shook her head.  "You know, if you keep acting so ungrateful, I won't do you any more favors!"

"Oh come off it, Hermione. We were just joking…no offense meant."

Hermione threw the book onto the bed. "Now IF you don't mind, Ginny wanted to talk with me. You two can do your homework ALONE!" She stomped out.

"Geez…what's gotten into her?" Ron asked, bewildered.

Harry snorted.  "Mood changes. It's a female thing…"

They both groaned and picked the heavy book up. 

"Everything You Could Ever Want to Know About Fae by Simeon Kigam."  Ron looked at Harry.  "Or not." Harry laughed.

Ron frowned. "Whose idea was it to start a whole segment about Fae during Care of Magical Creatures class?"

Harry smiled, "Who else?"

Ron scowled.  "Yeah well…you'd think Hagrid would make us learn about something more interesting than a bunch of stupid, flying pixies." 

Suddenly Hermione stepped back in. The boys ignored the fact she had probably been there the entire time, listening in. "Actually, not all Fae are that size and have greater intelligence."

"Well we can tell you've read this thoroughly."

"Doesn't she always?"

"Be quiet and listen…you see, I think you two could get into this part of the class. There are some very interesting things to learn about the Fae culture, and that is one resource."

"Great…I always wanted more research over the summer holidays."

Hermione frowned. "Well if you didn't save it for the last week, this wouldn't happen!!"

Harry laughed.

"And I suppose you did this all in…say…the first week??" Ron commented.

Hermione smiled with an air of superiority.  "Of course."

Both boys snorted and buried themselves in the book.

"Well…I'm going now so…" 

They didn't respond.

Hermione was at a loss for words and left the room.

Hermione rarely ran out of things to say. But the past few weeks the boys were drifting farther and farther apart from her. She assumed it was just adolescence kicking in. But they wouldn't mention anything so she didn't really know. Aside from Ginny, she didn't have many friends. In fact, aside from Harry and the Weasley family, she didn't have any real friends. She found herself getting extremely lonely when Ginny was busy, and was finding it harder and harder to bury herself in her books. She wanted contact. Human contact. Someone she could get close too. Someone who had a lot in common with her. "It's got to be someone right in front of my face!!" she said aloud. And that was when the owl flew in front of her and she nearly fell down the steps. 

"Pig!! What do you--"

The little owl flapped in front of her, dangling a note and hooting wildly.

"What…for me?"

The owl hooted affirmatively. 

"Um…ok."

She grabbed the note and untied it. Pig flew upstairs and she unfurled the parchment.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I know you don't know me, but Mr. Arthur Weasley said I should become pen pals with you._

_He said you were one of the nicest young witches at Hogwarts. So, I wrote. My name is Guenevere Smith. But once I get to Hogwarts, it'll be Guenevere Donahue. (I was adopted) I am 13 years old and will be coming into third year. I'm living with my grandparent's if you want to send me a letter. My grandmother says not to write a long first letter. So then, I will ask you only a few things; is it true you're friends with Harry Potter? I live in America, and I've just learned a lot of magic, I still am, but I know about his defeating You-Know-Who and all. Neat. And Arthur Weasley told me all about his family. They seem to be very nice people. Well, I should go. Write back ASAP!_

_Guenevere Rose Smith (a.k.a. Donahue.) _

Hermione grinned and ran back upstairs. This was JUST what she had been waiting for.

~~~

August 31st

Dark figures stood in a circle. One tall figure with red, glowing eyes prowled in the center, evil creeping everywhere he had once stood. He was talking, but words were not heard. He seemed to be scheming. He beckoned to a figure that was not a part of the circle. The figure also had a cloak, but did not seem to be one of the others.   That figure, in turn, beckoned to another, shorter figure who entered slowly and sadly. The short figure was holding something wrapped in a blanket…something tiny and delicate. The figure offered the little bundle to the one with the red eyes, and as the it did, its hood fell back. Its head snapped in the direction of the observer…it was Guenevere.

Guenevere sat up in bed, sweating madly. Another strange nightmare. She hadn't had one since her parents had died.  Why another one suddenly? And who were the figures? Why was she there and what was in that little bundle? But the more she thought about it, the more the dream slipped from her memory…a distant thought until all was forgotten. She regretted not writing it down, but decided it was for the best. 

*After all, * she thought, *I can't always remember my dreams!!! *

She walked carefully across the attic, which was now her bedroom, and gathered her things in her new trunk. Arthur Weasley had been so kind as to take her grandparents and herself to Diagon Alley, where they bought all the school supplies. She especially loved her wand, though: Dragon heartstrings, Willow, 13 inches. She was happy that Dumbledore would let her come to Hogwarts. It was the safest place for a witch to be during these times. The Dark Lord was rising again in power, and everyone seemed to send their children to Hogwarts these days. Dumbledore said that he'd tell the other students she was a transfer. It wasn't a lie; she _was transferring. She had just never been to any magic school before. She shrugged and changed into black slacks and a red bellbottom-sleeved top. This was her favorite outfit, and she intended to wear it to Hogwarts. Excitement pulsed through her veins as she ran downstairs towards the car…but she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. As she left the loft, a shadow crossed the room and followed her downstairs…  _

~ ~ ~

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing by the train, talking. 

"Do you think she's nice?"

"Of course she is! The Donahue family was some of the nicest wizards and witches around!" Ron spoke in a hushed tone.   

"My dad says You-Know-Who came and killed her parents off. Poor girl."

"She'll have a lot in common with you, Harry."

"Yeah, I guess so. But she knew her parents longer. I suspect it'll be harder to lose people you've known longer."

Ginny sighed. "So um, 'Mione, why are we waiting here again?"

Hermione grinned. "Because I said we'd meet her here. That way she's not all alone her first day."

Harry grinned.  "That was very nice of you, Hermione."

Hermione blushed.

As they stood, Guenevere was inching slowly towards the group. 

*Is this them?* She was very careful not to interrupt. Then she tapped Ron on the shoulder and he jumped and nearly fell.

"Whoa!"  He turned quickly as though he was about to reprimand someone, but then stopped when he saw her.  "Oh, hi."

Guenevere smiled at Ron. 

"You must be Guenevere. I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Ron Weasley."

"Sorry to frighten you, Ron."

"Naw, no harm done."

"I'm Ginny Weasley. His sister."

"Hello Ginny."

"And I'm Harry Potter." 

He braced himself for the typical rush of fandom. But instead, she just smiled and extended her hand. "Guenevere Donahue. Very pleased to meet you."

They all looked at one another, bewildered.

"Well um…let's get onto the train so we don't get left behind," Said Ginny quickly.

~ ~ ~

Guenevere shyly sat by the window in their compartment, (although it was unlike her to be so shy.) She let the friends talk about other things she was still new to: Quidditch, teachers and the gamekeeper at Hogwarts—

*Hagrid…what an intriguing name!* --but still it seemed that she was an outsider. Hermione noticed this and began to bring her into the conversation. 

"So Guenevere, what house do you hope to get into?"

Gwen beamed.  "Hopefully Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. My mother was in Gryffindor. And please, call me Gwen."

"Oh, that's good," Said Harry, relief clearly on his face.

Hermione nodded, "Gryffindor is certainly the most popular of the four, although Ravenclaw is good too."

Ron grinned while throwing a side-glance at Harry, "Yeah…their Seeker is really nice too." 

While Gwen looked away, Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron. Hermione giggled.

"So you three are all in Gryffindor, right?"

"Yep. Hope you get in too…then we could hang out more often." Hermione pin-pointed. 

"Yeah," Said Ron rather quietly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The witch with the lunch cart came by a few seconds later. Guenevere, who had only had a few wizard treats before, was fascinated.

"Are these any good?" She asked, pointing to Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Yeah, if you make sure you know what you're about to eat." Ron commented

Gwen laughed and came back into the compartment. The witch rolled away and the door shut lightly behind her. As she sat down and Hermione opened her mouth to speak, the compartment door opened again. There stood Draco Malfoy—surprisingly—alone.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, the Weasels, and Mudblood Granger…came back for fifth year after all?"

They scowled at him.

"Hello, Malfoy," He threw a sideways glance at Harry and turned to face Guenevere.

"Well, hello. I don't recall meeting you before."

Guenevere could sense the others were on less than friendly terms with this boy, but she had been raised to always be polite. You never know if the person could help you someday.  "We haven't. I just transferred. Third year. Guenevere Donahue." She outstretched a hand and Hermione frowned.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy…and you certainly may call me Draco."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Two seconds in the room and he develops a crush on her." Harry muttered.

Guenevere blushed.

"You know, these aren't the best of people to hang around with…you'd make much better friends from _my house…Slytherin."_

Guenevere smiled, but Hermione could see it was false. "I think they are quite nice, so I don't know about that, but thank you for offering anyway."

Draco, though disappointed, smiled for a brief second. He turned to the others again.

"Well, why couldn't _you be that nice when we first met, Potter? __Guenevere still has a chance for being friends with me. As for you…"  He shrugged. _

Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes again. 

Harry growled, "Well, if you would change your act, we might consider being friends with you." 

Hermione glared at Draco.

"However, you don't seem to want to do that any day soon, so I guess we aren't."

Draco sneered, "I guess not. I'll see you later, Miss Donahue."

Without looking at the others, he smiled at Guenevere and left the room.

Hermione shuddered. "WHY in the world were you being so civil to him? You didn't have to do that!"

Guenevere frowned.  "It was how I was raised. I didn't want him to think I liked him; I was just trying to be nice. After all, he might be able to help me someday."    

"Yeah, help you to the Death Eaters maybe. Good luck being friends with him!"

Ginny shook her head. "Don't bother. He'd dump you as soon as someone more interesting came along."

"Did I say I wanted to be friends with him? He dissed you guys, so no way!"

They all laughed as they headed for Hogwarts, glad that a new friendship had been tested and firmly established. But outside the window, near the outer compartment door, a dark shape still lingered, then faded into another room…

A/N: That's all I have time for, thanks to everyone for their comments! Hope you like it so far. I'm sorry this chapter was a little rushed. I'm also sorry they are only around six pages long instead of HP length…I'm trying though!! Lolz… Talk to you all Later! PS: I'm not giving anything away about Gwen at Hogwarts!! You'll have to read to find out!


	3. The Dance

Author's Note: Nothing much to say, a friend beta-read my first chapter and I have a LOT of work to do on that, sorry for so many mistakes.

Anyway, I will try to do the entire beta reading myself, and I hope there aren't too many discrepancies. One thing a friend pointed out: If the mother left in sixth year, why were there books going up to seventh year in the trunk? The answer is because some were her grandmother's. Another question was why wasn't there a Ministry of Magic in America? Well, I had to connect my story to Harry Potter somehow, and that was how I did that. Along the same lines, there is no Diagon Alley-like place in the good old USA either. Guess there are just too many muggles around here…;) That's all for now! Ciao!

Chapter 3: The Dance

They arrived at Hogwarts without any further incident, and Guenevere was instructed by Hagrid to go along with the first years for now, she'd be sorted then placed with third years wherever she was. Hagrid seemed to like Gwen as a person, probably because she was so nice and because she was a friend with Harry. 

"Any friend of Harry Potter is a friend of mine." He said with a wink in Hermione's direction. 

Draco looked disappointed to see she wasn't coming with the rest of them, but acted normal once Pansy Parkinson ran up to him. Guenevere was amazed at the size of the school and the grounds surrounding.  She had never seen something so large, and was sure she had fallen asleep somewhere and was dreaming. When she arrived at the front hall with the first-years, she couldn't help being a little embarrassed that she was the oldest there and looked quite out of place. No one asked her, that is, no one talked to her, so she assumed no one cared. She waited patiently to enter the hall, although her insides were twisting in anxiety.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny watched the doors nervously, waiting for the moment the first years, and Guenevere, would arrive. Soon, they were appeased when the doors opened and they filed in. Guenevere, who stood by the back, looked extremely scared and truly out of place. Everyone else had noticed this too, and was extremely confused during the Sorting. As the last name of the first years was called, she was the last one left. Everyone was whispering quietly. There must be some mistake. Why was she left? In answer, Dumbledore stood and faced the students.

"As you all see, there is one student still to be sorted. We have saved her for last for one reason: she is not a first year. She is a transfer, and will be going into third year. She also comes from America, and has never been overseas before. I trust you all will make her feel welcome, and will not ignore our friend. She will now be sorted into her house."

He waved to Professor McGonagall, who nodded and read her name off the parchment: "Donahue, Guenevere."

Guenevere nervously stepped up to the Sorting Hat, glancing quickly at the staff table, where Dumbledore gave her a small wink. That gave her the confidence she needed to continue. As the hat fell over her head, she heard a small voice quickly thinking aloud: "Hmm…Ravenclaw or Gryffindor…you say you have friends in Gryffindor? That would be best then, especially with…never mind. Alright then: GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat shouted the word to the hall and the Gryffindor table cheered. Hermione grinned as Guenevere came and sat by her, smiling but still a bit flustered. Glancing over at the Slytherin table, Hermione noticed Malfoy looking grimmer than usual and frowning at her.

Harry too, noticed this and whispered to Ron: "He's disappointed he lost his new crush."

Ron laughed and passed the information onto Ginny, who slapped him on the arm playfully.  Harry smiled and looked over at Hermione. Ron and Ginny were unnerved at the length of the gaze. Guenevere and Ginny gave each other knowing looks, then giggled. 

The night went on normally, or at least, normally in the wizarding sense. Guenevere soon was as tired as the rest of them, and they all trudged to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron went to their fifth-year dorms, Hermione went to hers, and Ginny strode off towards the fourth-year common room. Guenevere waited and asked Professor McGonagall if her harp made it to Hogwarts all right. (Her grandmother had insisted: "If you don't practice, you'll lose your musical ability. There's no way you're going overseas for that long of a time without your harp!!") McGonagall told her it was, and was being brought in later by the house-elves. Before Guenevere could walk away, McGonagall asked the usual question of: How did you get interested in the harp? After she answered and Professor McGonagall went to her own room, Guenevere started up the steps to her own dorm. But as she did, a cold breeze brushed her cheek. She turned and squinted into the shadows, expecting to see one of the Hogwarts ghosts, but there was nothing.

~ ~ ~

The first few weeks of school were uneventful in the muggle sense. There was the schooling, and Guenevere practicing her harp—which always brought people in to listen. Ron had complained because Gwen was allowed to take a few hours off to practice. Guenevere said it was no different than regular classes. The boys didn't take to the music as much as Hermione did. She would sit in the Gryffindor common room studying while Guenevere practiced her pieces. 

Hermione had already asked all the questions there were to ask about Guenevere's interest in the harp: "Do you like to play the harp?" "How long have you been playing for?" "Are all harps that big?" "Oh, so there are little harps?" "Is this your only harp?" and so on. Guenevere had to answer these questions multiple times, for many people "needed" to know the answers. 

Guenevere learned things well at Hogwarts, and was typically an A student. "Except for Potions." She mused sadly. She had not found favor with Snape right away, but after Draco went up to him after class, he seemed to back off a bit. "At least you get to skip it sometimes," said Ron. "We have to sit through the entire thing whether we want to or not!" 

Hermione was busy with her work as well, and Guenevere learned much about Fae just from reading over Hermione's shoulder. 

"It's such an interesting topic, isn't it?" Hermione asked her one day.  Guenevere was shaken from her concentration.  The last sentence she caught was _Never eat or drink anything the Fae give you or you may become enslaved to Faerieland forever...  Gwen made sign of approval and finished reading the sentence.__…or until your master lets you free. She began to talk about Fae with Hermione.  It became a mutual interest.  Most days they'd sit and ponder the Fae lifestyle while eating lunch, and then Gwen would go and play {them} a lively Irish Tune on her harp. It never ceased to cause Hermione to imagine a ring of Faeries dancing a jig of some sort, and one day she brought it up.  Gwen laughed, "It may not be a Celtic harp, but I still can play my jigs!" They both laughed. _

Time wore on slowly, and soon it was October. This year, unlike previous years, it was decided to hold a masquerade ball…anyone above third year could stay up until midnight. Everyone else had to go to bed by 10 o'clock. The first and second years thought it was unfair, but they, of course, had no say in the matter. The plans began late September, and soon it was known to the students that a popular band, Flaming Owl Feather, would be providing the music. 

"Aren't they a rock group?" Ginny asked Hermione. 

Guenevere giggled. "No, but you would think so, wouldn't you? No, they do some older stuff too-- eighties and some modern stuff. Kind of like Billy Joel." 

"Who?" Ron asked, figuring it was muggle thing.

During their free time, students were busy constructing elaborate costumes. Pansy Parkinson bragged she would have the best costume of them all. This gave Hermione the idea to suggest a costume contest, and it was approved by the faculty. 

"The teachers will have their own category, and the students will be split up by year. Then the two best costumes, Boy and Girl, will be selected out of everybody—the band included," the headmaster announced during dinner.  
  


The four friends were hard at work on their costumes.

"I'm going to be a butterfly." Ginny grinned. 

Harry looked at her strangely. 

"Well I liked the idea," Ginny said quietly. 

"What are you going as, Hermione? A textbook?" 

Hermione glared at Ron. "Actually, I'm going to be a Faery Queen. With wings, so they'll all know what I'm trying to be." 

Ron was going as a knight and Harry was still deciding. "If I don't come up with anything, I'm going as myself," Harry joked.  

Guenevere wouldn't tell anyone what her costume was. Not even Hermione. 

"It's a secret. But I'll give you a hint: It has to do with my favorite musical," was all that she'd give away.

Well, everyone knew by now that was _Phantom of the Opera. She could sing every song—well too. ("I can't sing." She retorted to Hermione and Harry, who commented on her beautiful voice. They had replied with a laugh.) As for which character she would be, it was anyone's guess._

The ball was a few hours away. Students rushed through their homework and put the final additions on their costumes. Guenevere still would not show it to anyone, although her roommates claimed they had caught a glimpse of it.  "It was a ball gown, that's all. Nothing else!" They claimed.

Hermione was finished with her costume. She tried it on and discovered the wings were too heavy. She said something quietly and pointed her wand at the costume. From then on, they didn't give her any trouble. Harry had finally decided to go as his cousin Dudley. "No one will question it, but it sure will take up a lot of room." He said confidently. 

Draco was going as a Dragon. ("Of course…" Hermione muttered.) Pansy was going as some sort of Diva. ("You should give her a run for your money, Guenevere. She can't sing a note." Ron said furiously.) Soon everyone was ready and waiting for dinner to be announced. 

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waited downstairs, Guenevere was putting on her costume. 

"Wonder what's taking so long." Ginny questioned. They didn't have to wait long after that. Soon, Guenevere came down the steps. She wore a normal ball gown, a hooded cape, and a necklace with a ring on it. 

"What in the--" Hermione laughed, "Well, Miss Christine Daaé how are you this evening?"

Guenevere smiled. "You recognized it." 

"Of course! By the ring on the necklace. Raoul's secret engagement ring." Guenevere grinned as the other three nodded silently, not really understanding. 

"You'd have to see the play to understand." Guenevere explained. 

"Oh, well then, shall we go?" 

They trooped off together towards the Great Hall. Guenevere, being the last to leave, thought she heard a sigh as she left, but there was no one else there.

The dinner proceeded as usual, save for the fact everyone was dressed in costumes. Some were elaborate, some simple, most of them magicked. ("It was against the rules, but so many people did it, they ignored it.") As they were finishing up, the band was setting up in a corner of the room. There were five members. 

"Boy, they look different in real life than they do on tour." Sure enough, they didn't match the descriptions they had all heard. 

"I thought the lead, Mark...  I thought he was blonde!" Ginny commented. 

"Yeah, but you have to admit he's handsome anyway!" Guenevere said. 

He wasn't very tall, only around 5'8", and had black hair that was like midnight. Even from a distance, his blue eyes shone and sparkled in the flickering candlelight. 

"His voice isn't all that great by what I've heard, though. So hopefully he's better in real life," Hermione whispered. 

Guenevere giggled. 

After dinner was officially over, Dumbledore stood. "Students and teachers, Flaming Owl Feather will be playing in about five minutes time, once they have set up and prepared everything for this evening. If you would all stand up, I will prepare the dance floor myself." They all stood. The tables flew to the walls, and the floor was cleared. "There. I hope you will all enjoy yourselves and don't stay up too late, or I might turn you all into pumpkins." The students laughed, as did a few teachers. 

Regular chatter resumed as the band set up. Gwen stole glances towards Mark, the leader of the band. "Where's his costume?" She asked to no one in particular. His back was to them as he said something to the guitarist, and waved in the air. As he did, his outfit changed, although he did not turn. Guenevere frowned. *That outfit looks strangely familiar…* Suddenly Mark turned. Guenevere gasped and Hermione looked over in shock. 

"Well, Guenevere. You two must think alike," Hermione said.

"Yeah, musician-minded or something," Harry commented.

Guenevere's mouth was still open. He was dressed in a black cape, tuxedo, and black boots. His hair sat partially slicked back on his head, and on his face he had…

"A white half-mask. _The Phantom of the Opera." She drew out the words, as if she didn't believe them._

"That's wicked, Gwen! To think he didn't know there would be a Christine in the audience." Ginny giggled. 

Suddenly he turned towards their direction. He met Guenevere's gaze. His eyes burned into hers. She gasped slightly. There was something about it that, frankly, frightened her. He had an air of dignity and grace about him that you wouldn't think a rock band member would have. He didn't fit in, and Guenevere could sense that immediately. He broke the gaze and studied her costume carefully. His eyes fell upon the ring on the chain around Gwen's neck. He met her gaze again, and then suddenly smiled. Guenevere thought that he realized what she was trying to be…either that or his gaze had been a little lower than the necklace… Before she could think about it too much, he began to walk in her direction. Ginny and Hermione stopped talking and stared in confusion. In fact, most chatter in the hall ceased. Pansy Parkinson was going red as she realized where he was headed. She turned and said something to Draco, who shrugged. He was just as confused as she. 

Guenevere thought there was some mistake…he couldn't possibly be walking towards her. But then he stopped a few feet in front of her and grinned. "Hello Miss Donahue. Or should I say…Christine Daaé?" 

There was an awkward pause as Guenevere stood in shock, mouth open. "Uh...uh…hi." 

Hermione frowned and stood next to Guenevere protectively. Ron and Harry caught on. "How do you know her name?" Hermione asked carefully. 

Mark smiled, "I know because I asked."

"You never asked her," Ron countered quickly. 

"Did I say I asked her? I meant I asked someone else. I apologize if I seemed a little…too knowledgeable. I seem to come off that way sometimes." 

Guenevere sighed—her proper training for politeness was seeping in. "That's all right. Since you know me, may I ask your name?" 

He extended a pale hand with long fingers. *A trademark of a musician…* Guenevere thought quickly.

"Well, the band calls me Mark, but my real name is Demitrius. Demitrius Andromeda. At your service, milady."

When Guenevere offered her hand to shake his, he bent down and kissed it gently. Aside from blushing profusely, a chill ran through her. She didn't think that was a normal reaction. His eyes met hers again as he stood up. *There's something funny about him…* 

He just smiled. "So…why did you come over here, Demitrius?" The name sent shivers down her spine. *It sounds familiar…* "I wanted to ask you if you could sing. I mean, really sing, not squawk like some other people around here." He threw a glance in Pansy's direction, who mistook it for a seductive glance and shrieked in excitement. 

"Well, my friends say I can…I'm not sure though.."

"Why not sing a few words to something? Then I'll know."

Guenevere blushed again, nervous to the point of sweating. "I couldn't…not in front of all these people…"

"I'll sing with you if you're unsure."

"No, no. I can do it alone."

Hermione frowned. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Gwen."

"I know…" But she couldn't help it. There was an overwhelming desire to sing suddenly in her head. It was as if someone were repeatedly telling her to sing. She was happy about it, and decided she would sing. If he wanted he to sing, she'd sing. *But I'm not sure…* But her own thoughts over-rode her desire not to. So she opened her mouth and the first words of the song left her lips.

"_You have brought me,_

_To that moment where words run dry,_

_To that moment where speech disappears into _

_Silence,_

_Silence._

_I have come here. . . "_

He stopped her. "Beautiful! Beautiful. I haven't heard a lovely voice in quite some time. No one knows how to sing these days. But you…your voice is perfect."

She blushed even more now, trying not to cry over her nervousness.

"Do you like that play?"

"Phantom of the Opera? Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," she answered hesitantly.

"How would you like to sing something from it? Tonight?"

"Tonight? In front of all these people?"

He laughed, "I didn't think you were the nervous type."

"I'm not…it's just, I don't know what they'll think of my voice."

"Just sing from your heart. You already know how, but if you do that, you won't have anything to be afraid of."

He smiled gently at her. Despite the kind outward appearance, she couldn't help feeling that something was strange about him. There was a sort of icy fire in his blue eyes, and she didn't like the way they seemed to go right through her. It was as if he knew everything about her—as if she was there in front of him, waiting to be judged of some wrong-doing. As if he would punish her if she did something wrong. As if…

Fleeting moments from her dreams permeated her thoughts. It went as quickly as it had come. She looked at him under a new light, but he still seemed different. _Something was wrong. _

His smile wavered a bit. It was as if he knew she was unsure of him. 

"So are you up for singing this evening?"

"Well, I guess so…" she said shakily.

"Now that isn't a true answer…'I guess so'…are you or are you not ready to sing?"

A feeling of overwhelming peace came over her again.

"Yes."

"Good. See you in say…half an hour?" 

"Ok."

"Farewell, Miss Donahue. I look forward to talking with you again, " He smiled and walked away as quickly as he had come. 

A/N: Whoa, it's getting weirder than I thought it would!! HA-wait till you read later chapters!! Gotta go, hope you enjoyed this, I'm writing the next chapters as soon as possible!


	4. Goodbye For Now/The Kiss

A/N: Nothing to say except would more people please review it now that there are more chapters??? It annoys me a little because I spent a lot of my valuable time writing more of my story so I could satisfy my readers. Whatever. L

I placed the disclaimer on the second page so if you want to see one, go there and read it. 

Chapter 4: Goodbye For Now

Guenevere stood in shock for a few moments. She thought she heard someone saying her name. She then realized someone _was saying her name. She jumped. _

Hermione was staring at her, confused. "Why did you let him just walk away like that? Don't you want more answers?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Because I don't think I needed to ask anything else." 

"Why did you sing that song? Did you even think the connotations it might have? The next lines were…" 

"I know the next lines, Hermione. It was the first one that came into my head." 

Hermione tsked. "He didn't even tell you how he learned your name. I mean, he never left his spot. I didn't see him leave, did you?" She turned to Ginny, Harry, and Ron, who hadn't said anything in several minutes. 

Harry yawned, "No, but it's not like we were watching everything he was doing. Besides, he could've asked about her earlier." 

"Well, if he had, why did he even want to know about her? Why ask about her? Why not any of us?"

Guenevere rolled her eyes. "'Mione, he probably did know about us. He just talked to me because someone told him I could sing." 

Hermione scoffed. "If you ask me, he was doing a lot more than inviting you to sing with him." 

Ginny giggled. "Lucky you, Gwen." 

Gwen blushed but still couldn't help feeling uneasy at the whole episode

Hermione wasn't satisfied. "I still think there's something strange going on around here. When you go to him later, I'd ask him how he knew so much." 

Ron laughed. "Hermione, you worry too much. C'mon. It's Halloween! It's a chance for us all to relax." 

Harry, who could see Hermione wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, sighed.  "Look, do you want to dance?" He asked as the music started softly in the background. 

She looked surprised, then upset over losing her place in the conversation, then happy over this opportunity. "Alright…" She smiled and he led her away. 

Ginny had an eyebrow raised. "Mm-hm…there is something going on between those too." 

Ron shook his head. "Come off it Ginny!" 

Guenevere frowned. "Actually, I think Ginny's right. I noticed that on the train too…all this year, actually." 

Ron rolled his eyes and stepped away. "If you don't mind, I'm going to find somewhere to get away from talking about hooking up my best friends." He walked away, shaking his head. The girls laughed and changed the subject as well. 

The girls were in the middle of a conversation when Gwen realized that half and hour had already passed, and it was time for her to go to Demitrius.   She hastily said good-bye and walked nervously towards the band, wiping her clammy hands on her gown. She passed couples dancing, teachers dancing, and lone people scooping out available partners. Some stared as she walked by, others simply ignored her. She passed Professor Dumbledore waltzing with Professor McGonagall. 

"All I'm saying, Minerva, is it's really worth giving a try."

"I really don't think so, Albus. The sugar count in those candies is just too much for me to handle." 

"Oh nonsense, you just don't want to eat them." 

Gwen giggled slightly as she continued towards the band.  Demitrius was waiting patiently for her by the drummer, who was currently playing a very soft beat. *As if he knew I was coming over.*  She shook the thought from her mind as she realized he had noticed her.  He turned and said something to the drummer, who looked briefly up at her, smiled, and replied. Demitrius laughed and grinned in her direction. She wondered briefly what they said, but forgot the question as she reached the edge of their corner. 

"Hello Guenevere. Good to see you again. This is Aflac Sanders…you would know him better as Justin, the drummer."

The blonde man said a quick: "Yo, wuzzup?" Then returned to his music. 

"You're---American." Guenevere said quickly. 

"Yeah, so?" He quipped.

"Well, you're the only other American I've met here." 

He laughed, "New York City, and you?" 

"Philadelphia." 

"Nice place. Been there a few times myself along with my pal D here. Yeah, it's all good. Have you ever been to--" Demitrius cleared his throat and Aflac shut up. "Yeah, um…sorry. Better keep concentratin'." 

Demitrius sighed and shook his head. "Are you ready, Gwen?" 

She was trembling slightly. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

He smiled. "Well then, I'll tell them to wrap it up. What song do you want to sing?" 

Guenevere tried to stop visibly shaking. "Are we singing from _Phantom?" _

He nodded. "Yes. I was thinking one of the duet songs…there are about three, not including the in-between-not well known stuff." 

"I know. Um…which ones were you planning?" 

"Well, there's the theme song, there's _Past the Point of No Return, which you know very well." She blushed, remembering Hermione scolding her. "And there's __All I Ask of You." _

"Well, I can't hit the high notes at the end of the theme song, and I don't really think _Past the Point of No Return would be appropriate. I think __All I Ask of You would be the best one then." _

"Very good. I agree. Shall we begin?" He clapped his hands and the band found a good stopping point. 

She was definitely sweating now. Those who stopped dancing and looked in their direction looked confused at her being there. Even Dumbledore seemed a little surprised.  She didn't like the way he regarded Demitrius…as if he didn't trust him at all. 

Demitrius didn't even seem to notice. He cleared his throat and magically magnified his voice. Guenevere couldn't help thinking about how good he had sounded in the background while she was talking with Ginny. *Oh God, my voice is never going to be as good as his!!  

"I would like to announce a special number, in which a student of your school will join me in a song. If you haven't already noticed, I am dressed as the Phantom of the Opera this evening. Appropriately enough, my guest is dressed as Christine. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce your fellow pupil: Miss Guenevere Donahue."

There was much clapping from the Gryffindors, and somewhat less clapping from Slytherin. 

She stepped nervously towards him and he magnified her voice quickly. He nodded for her to introduce the song. She cleared her throat and spoke in her normal-harp-gig voice. "Hello everyone. You all look great tonight. We will be singing: _All I Ask Of You." She nodded and stood back.  _

They looked at one another and again his eyes seemed to burn into hers.  They glanced back and he nodded to the band to begin. He immediately launched into the song, as it was written, and Guenevere suddenly felt as if she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. She was on a large, beautiful stage on Broadway, preparing to sing her duet as Christine Daaé. She smiled and waited for her cue.

_No more talk of darkness…_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears,_

_I'm here._

_Nothing can harm you._

_My words will warm and calm you._

He sang softly and slowly, every ounce of her ringing from the sweet tones of his voice.

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears,_

_I'm here,_

_With you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

She heard her voice, but didn't think it was hers.  *It's so pretty!*

_All I ask is every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you._

She was happy with her own voice and waited for him to come to her next part.

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light;_

_You're safe._

_No one will find you,_

_Your fears are far behind you._

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night;_

_And you,_

_Always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me…_

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Let me lead you from your solitude._

_Say you need me with you, here beside you,_

_Anywhere you go let me go too,_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you…_

_All I ask for is one love, one lifetime;_

_Say the word and I will follow you._

They sung together now, voices blending sweetly and softly, and Guenevere realized with horror the scene where Raoul and Christine kissed was only a few lines away.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._

_Say you love me!_

_You know I do._

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

The music swelled. She gasped as he leaned forward, swearing he was about to kiss her.

But instead, he cupped his hand around her face and put his thumb over her lips, making it look to everyone else as though he was, but to them as it truly was—a fake kiss.

She heard a number of people gasp, except for those in the band. They apparently knew this was happening, or didn't care. She couldn't help feeling like this was familiar…like this had happened somewhere before. But where? And how was that possible? The song became the part where they would have to sing again and she backed away, fearful, from the "kiss". 

_Anywhere you go let me go too;_

_Love me, that's all I ask_

_Of you…_

She sighed happily as they finished.  It had been a beautiful duet. His eyes glittered in amusement. As the onlookers clapped, they both bowed and he mouthed the words: _Fooled you didn't I?  She just smiled in reply, still surprised that the kiss had technically been her first—even if it wasn't a real one._

She waved goodbye to him and went back to her friends. There, Hermione was waiting, and she wasn't very happy. "WHAT in the WORLD was going on over there?!!" She asked angrily. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM KISS YOU?!" 

Guenevere giggled. "It sure looked like it, didn't it? Boy I bet Pansy was upset… It's ok, though. We didn't kiss."

Ron was frowning too. "It sure looked like you two did." 

Ginny looked at Ron. "Why Ron, you seem jealous." 

"Shut up. I just want to know what it was if it wasn't a kiss." 

"It was…it was this—he put his thumb on my lips like this—" she demonstrated on her own, "and then he kissed his thumb instead of my lips. But he made it look like he really did, huh?"

Ginny was excited. "Ooo…that's too bad Gwen. If he had it would've been so neat." 

"No it wouldn't." Hermione interrupted abruptly. "If he had, it would be considered harassment. You didn't ask him to kiss you, did you?" 

Guenevere rolled her eyes. "Hermione, it's in the play, you know that. I didn't think he'd do it, but even if he had, it was just part of the show." 

"If you say so…" Hermione glowered.

The rest of the ball was uneventful. Except for the occasional evil eye from various Slytherin girls and congratulations from the other houses, Guenevere didn't have much to do. Demitrius was busy singing, so he didn't come over and talk to her anymore. *Not that it would matter.* She told herself. *It's not like he would….like me. He's too old for me anyway. He's twenty-one.* She sighed. *But it doesn't stop me from liking him* She found herself staring at him from different directions. 

The ball was over around 2 Am. The teachers finally stopped the band and instructed everyone to go to bed. They all groaned, but left. A gaggle of teenage girls ran to the band to ask for Demitrius' autograph. (Or Aflac's. They were the two cutest guys there.) Ginny eventually dragged Guenevere over there too, and they waited in the back of the group until he saw them. "Gwen, bring your friend over here…stand over here…you won't get run over." They made their way through the fawning girls who frowned as they pushed their way to the front. Pansy, who had also came over, wasn't happy at all.

"Hello. Let me take care of these girls, then I'll talk, ok?" He hurried through autographs and questions and pushed them away as soon as he could. He sighed and wiped his forehead. "That is the most exhausting part of performing." 

Guenevere nodded. "I know what you mean." 

"Oh, you play something?" He asked as he took Ginny's pen and book. "What's your name?" 

"Ginny." 

"Ginny…lovely." 

He signed the paper as Guenevere answered. "Well, the harp." 

He stopped writing and looked at her. There was something different in his eyes now. Both excitement…and pain. "The harp? So unusual. A beautiful instrument. You chose wisely. I'm sure you are very good at it." 

"I've been playing for nine years now." 

He whistled and handed Ginny her book. "Nine years. Wow. You hear that Aflac?" 

Ginny was now asking him for his autograph as well. Aflac was distracted with writing the autograph, but paused long enough to answer. "Virginia, right? Yeah, I heard D. Amazing." 

Demitrius smiled. "How can you practice it if you're so far away from home?" He asked quickly. 

"Well, I keep it in the Gryffindor common room. I play it every day. As many hours as I can fit in without tiring myself too much." 

"Wonderful. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful musician someday. Your family will be proud of you, I know it."  Guenevere blushed. She was used to this sort of talk, but it made her very uncomfortable when it came from a guy. 

"I suppose you have other things to go do." He said slowly. 

"Yes, sleep." They all laughed. 

"Well then, I won't keep you." 

"Ok. It was nice meeting you." 

"Yes, indeed. You are a charming young woman, Guenevere. You'll be a very lucky girl someday, I promise you." 

"Thank you very much. You're very kind." 

He grinned. "Well, there's other sides to me, you know. This is just my professional side. Maybe if we meet elsewhere you'll see what I mean." They laughed.

"Good bye Demitrius." 

"Goodbye Guenevere. I look forward to meeting you again. Farwell Miss Weasley." Ginny blushed and waved. 

Ginny and Guenevere left together, giggling.

Once they were out of sight, Demitrius smiled and whispered. "We'll be meeting sooner than you think, my dear. Much sooner……" 

~ ~ ~

It had been two days since the Masquerade. Everyone was still catching up on sleep, and most people looked dead to the world. But Guenevere felt refreshed for some reason. She found it hard to sleep, but at least the dreams didn't bother her. Peaceful sleep when she could sleep, and refreshed waking. She wondered one thing, but didn't tell anyone. After all, she didn't want Hermione jumping all over her again. She wondered how Demitrius knew she didn't live here, that she lived elsewhere. He had said: "How can you practice if you're so far away from home?" It worried her a bit, but she told herself that it was nothing. It was her accent.  Other than Aflac, there weren't any other Americans. He had assumed she came from the USA. Something deep down, however, told her this was not the case. But she ignored the little voice in her and continued with her daily life-style. 

The first Hogsmeade trip was coming up. Guenevere was upset when she found out her grandmother forgot to fill out the form. She decided she would send it to her so for Christmas break she could go. "We'll bring you back lots of stuff." 

"Yeah, candy and stuff from Zonkos." 

"Okay. But don't forget to bring me some butterbeer. That sounded the coolest." 

"It is. We will." They stood in silence for a moment.

 "Oh and Gwen, be careful. Draco stayed behind…think he found out you were staying and stayed too. I ould watch your back if I were you." Hermione said quietly.

"It'll be fine, Hermione. I'm staying in the common room. He won't find me in there." They nodded, still not satisfied. "Well, just be careful." They waved goodbye and left. 

Guenevere wandered through the halls, not sure what to do. She was just thinking about going to the library, when Draco "bumped" into her. "Hello Gwen. How are you?"

"Fine Draco."

"Look, I just wanted to tell you I think your voice is---I mean you can sing really—I like the way you—umm" 

"Thank you Draco. I appreciate it." 

"You're welcome. I can sing too, you know. If you ever need a tenor or anything…" 

"I'll consider it, thank you Draco." 

"You're welcome."

"I really have to get going now…harp to practice, you know. Better go." 

"Yeah, ok. Bye then." 

"Bye." She shook her head and walked away, muttering quietly. What bothered Draco was that she wasn't walking towards her common room; she was walking in the opposite direction. He shook his head and decided to follow—to see exactly where she thought she was going.

Guenevere turned down a corner, angry with herself for always being so polite. * Next time I see him I'm telling him I really don't like him so would he please go away and leave me alone.* She scolded herself. She then wished she had someone more intelligent to talk too…someone like…like… She found herself thinking of Demitrius again. 

"No, I shouldn't! He could never consider me anything more than a friend. He's way to old for me." As she was walking, soft singing echoed down the halls from in front of her. 

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion;_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool!_

_This brave young suitor,_

_Sharing in MY triumph!!_

She gasped. It sounded like Demitrius. But it could be a ghost playing a trick on her…

*Should I answer?* She pondered. She decided to play along.

_Angel of Music, speak, I listen._

_Stay by my side, guide me!_

_Angel,  my soul was weak,_

_Forgive me!_

_Enter at last, Master!_

She felt attracted towards the voice as it continued. She went towards it slowly.

_Flattering child, you shall know me!_

_See why in shadow I hide,_

She reached the area where the voice was. There was no one. She was becoming less and less coherent. There was nothing in this hallway except for a long mirror on one side.

_Look at your face in the mirror!_

_I am there inside!!_

In the mirror she saw the reflection of a hallway on the wall behind. * But that wasn't there before!* She thought as she turned and it was there. But she forgot about it as she fell completely into a trance and sung her lines.

_Angel of Music,_

_Guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music,_

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me_

_Strange Angel!_

Draco, who had followed her and was watching in confusion, listened as the man's voice became slow and hypnotic. 

_I am your Angel of Music!!_

_Come to me Angel of Music!!_

_I am your Angel of Music!!_

_Come to me Angel of Music!!_

She entered the hallway that had appeared. There was a bright flash of light and Draco fell backwards. When he sat back up, she was gone. He ran over to the hallway to follow, but it was gone. There was nothing but a wall.


	5. Dream Come True

A/N: Disclaimer is on page two, Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, and I hope you enjoy this…I forgot to mention about Fae Glamour in the last chapter.  What it is, for those of you who don't know, is a sort of illusion Fae use to make their stuff look rich and beautiful.  Really, it's a bunch of dirt and ugly material.  But don't tell them I told you that. ;)

Chapter 5: Dream Come True

Guenevere heard voices above her. She tried to move but was too weak.  They chattered anxiously as she struggled to get up.  

"Is she wakin'?  I don't think it would be wise to wake her ourselves, y'know.  I think it would be best to let her get up on her own."  

"She looks so tiny…such a sweet little thing…too bad she's going to…"  "I know, I know." 

The voices were women.  Two women: One with a distinct Irish brogue, the other with a…*_Southern accent?!!*  She opened her eyes slowly and saw two women in loose, flowing gowns.  One had bright red hair and freckles.  * A lot like Ginny, I never bothered to ask if they were Irish at all! *  She thought briefly.  The other had long, blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends.  They stared in amazement at her, as if they had never seen another person before.  _

Whatever impression she first had, it now was certain: They were a bit…flighty.  

"Oh, she's awake now.  I wonder what her name is…"

 "Well why don't you ask her, Molly?"

"No, you.  I've never talked to a human before…I couldn't!"

They cautiously stepped towards where Guenevere lay.  

"Hello young Guenevere.  My name is Molly.  Welcome to Lithelight Castle."

Guenevere blinked in confusion. 

"Maybe she doesn't speak English…"

"That's ridiculous!  Demitrius said she spoke American.  If ya ask me, she looks like the USA type…"

They cleared their throats and were about to speak again, when Gwen interrupted.

"Hi.  Who are you?"

They both jumped and stepped back.  Then they laughed.

 "Why hello!  We weren't sure ya could talk.  Molly, you were so worried!"

"Well 'tisn't my fault the child didn't speak right away…" Molly tittered. 

Guenevere frowned.  *Who ARE these guys? *

"But, in answer to your question, my name is Molly McDunn.  This is Celeste Marquette. We are servants here at Lithelight Castle and were told to greet you once you woke up."

"It's a pleasure meetin' you, Gwen!  We've heard so much about you and were just waitin' so anxiously to see you in person!  And now, here you are!"

Guenevere nodded, not quite understanding.  "You knew about me?"

"Why of course!  Who hasn't around here?  Why, D talks about you 24/7. You'd think he knew you in person!  Of course, he does, now anyways.  But that's beside the point."

Molly sniffed.  "You never get to the point anyway. The point is we need to show you around a bit."  She leaned towards Celeste and was trying to make an offhand comment, but Gwen had keen hearing and heard it anyway. 

"We should distract her while D fixes himself up a bit…you know how he adores first impressions."  The two women rolled their eyes in frustration.

Guenevere frowned more deeply now. "Demitrius?  What does he have to do with this?  And I still don't get who you are and why I'm here!!  I don't even know where HERE is!!"  Gwen shouted, waving her hands around.  I don't know anything and you guys aren't telling me anything either."

"No time to explain…we have to show you this place before…well, before later.  Just follow us."

They lifted her by her arms with surprising strength and hurried her out of the room.  Guenevere struggled, and stopped when Molly and Celeste started to talk to her again.  

"This is the front entry hall…wait…put the balm on her eyes.  Not that it matters…this whole place is glamour whether Fae or not!!"  They laughed and reached for a case of something by the door.  Gwen was terribly confused.  "Wait…Fae…Glamour…Fae glamour?  Am I in some Fae mound?  Is this Faerieland?"  

Thoughts dawned on her as she realized she might be there for a good reason if they were really Fae.  Maybe this had to do with some ancient Fae grudge or maybe they had kidnapped her and sent a changeling to Hogwarts…either would make sense…but Guenevere was sure there was another reason.  

The women stopped and put clear balm on her eyelids as they answered.  

"Yes dear, we are Fae.  You are in Faerieland, but I assure you, we aren't completely underground!!  Demitrius would never live all the way underground!"

"Yeah, not even if we was in Texas and there were twisters everywhere!"  Celeste agreed. 

"What does Demitrius have to do with this?" Guenevere asked slowly.

"All in good time, m'dear, all in good time." They hurried her down the hallway.  Guenevere expected to see dirt and grime and hay everywhere, as it was in most Fae mounds.  Instead, there was marble and velvet and finery everywhere.  "Are you too sure this stuff is working?  Everything looks so…extravagant."  

They laughed.  "Yes, it is.  D likes extravagant stuff.  One of the few Fae with taste."  They grinned at one another and pointed to a large, maple door.  "That's birds-eye maple.  This is the front hall door.  There are many doors around here so be sure to enter through this one only.  Others might be a trap or lead elsewhere—to keep unwanted people out." 

Guenevere nodded, admiring the beautifully carved door. It had pictures of a group of Fae hunting a fox, who was running along the bottom doorframe.  The walls were stone, but it wasn't chilly about.  Torches were lit on walls all around, and Guenevere assumed they were in one of the underground parts of the place now.  It was then she noticed music.  It sounded like a string quartet.  As they moved, she found all different kinds of music playing.  Irish jigs, Classical, even something that sounded strangely like a hip-hop song coming from behind a closed door.  The sounds were muffled, and in other rooms.  She did, however, pass a strange-looking young man.  He had brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and was dressed in something out of the 18th century. He was playing a pennywhistle and Molly danced briefly and giggled as they passed.  

They pointed out fondly things of great importance to them: "That's the sword of Oleander the Third.  That was a gift to our Lord here…very special." 

They passed quickly groups of tough looking men and women: "You don't want to meet them yet…safer when we're around other kindred." 

They slowed down by a large, flowing waterfall.  The water was clear and flowed from the stones near the ceiling, gathering in a walled pool at the bottom.  There was a strange glow about the place, seeming to come from the water itself.  The water reflected on the roof in glowing streams, making it seem like the whole room was underwater.  Servants, or what she assumed were servants, wandered here and there about the pool, chatting with each other.  Other servants in flowing gowns came and gathered water, then left.   Molly looked fondly at the pool. 

"This is called The Pool of Many Waters in your language.  The sound of our language would be like the wind to you, and most of it would not be translatable if you tried.  This is one of the exceptions…this is the main water source for this castle.  We get our life-water from here—Ambrosia, The Nectar of the Gods, is made from this water.  This is what keeps us alive and immortal."  

They walked away and towards a great, open room.  "This is an indoor ballroom.  People do dance in here, but as is the preference with our people, we prefer to dance outdoors."

Guenevere gaped at the large, glittering chandelier in the center of the room.  Small oil lamps sat on shelves along the wall, giving a very soft look to the room.  The floor looked almost new, but as with all Fae things, Guenevere assumed it was magic that kept it looking so fresh.  

They walked for some time among more beautiful things, and Guenevere assumed that she would be touring the castle forever, when they returned to the Pool.  

"We have circled the lower floor.  We can't go any higher right now…you'll have to see it later, perhaps.  Are you hungry at all?  We could get you some food if you wish."

Guenevere remembered what she had read in Hermione's book. "I won't fall for that.  I can't eat any of your food.  I'll be enslaved here if I do."    

The two women gave dark looks to one another and sighed.  

"You should eat.  You'll be here quite a while."

"Why?  Why will I be here for a while?  Why AM I here?"

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned and saw Aflac staring back at her.  He looked much like he did at the Masquerade, but now he had black robes on top of his jeans and t-shirt.  

"Aflac?"  Guenevere said, clearly confused now.  

"Yeah.  It's me."  He stared and seemed almost sad as he regarded her—as though she were someone about to befall some horrible tragedy.

"Why are you here?  How did you get here?  Did they take you too?  I--" Guenevere stopped.  It dawned on her that perhaps Aflac wasn't human.  *But then…if he wasn't…*

She looked him in the eyes.  They were green, and had the same strange quality that Demitrius' eyes had.  They were deep, but did not burn the same way his had.  What was it, then, that had made them burn so? 

Aflac sighed and looked to Molly and Celeste.  "He's ready…should I or will you?"

"We will, Aflac.  I will."  Molly replied slowly.  The room seemed suddenly solemn.  All other movement had ceased.  No one was talking or playing any kind of music. 

Guenevere looked at the red-haired woman strangely; as if she were about to tell her she would be dying in an hour {or something}.  Something was definitely upsetting them, whatever it was.  "Gwen, I think it's time you met the lord of this castle…you already have, but no charades this time.  The real thing." 

She stepped back and looked towards the shadows, where Aflac stood.  He stepped to the side and announced:  "Presenting Lord Demitrius of Lithelight Castle…"

Guenevere was taken aback.  *Not the same Demitrius…*

A figure stepped from the shadows, slowly and softly, an inhuman air about it. Guenevere had a sudden wave of déjà vu, and suddenly wanted to be back at Hogwarts again.  The light touched the figure, and a familiar face, un-masked, stared back at her. His icy blue eyes burned into hers.  Guenevere gasped.  "It's you…" 

He merely smiled and walked towards her.  His outfit was virtually the same: black, with a long, flowing cape that curled about his black boots between steps.

As he reached her spot, he circled her like a mountain lion about to spring at his prey.  "Well, well, well, what do we have here?  A mortal?  So far away from home…lost, I suppose?"  

"If lost, I'm lost because I followed a will-o-wisp."  

"No, you followed me.  I suppose you wanted to see me again, after all."

"It was an enchantment, Demitrius."  Guenevere said harshly.  "I didn't follow because I knew it would bring me here."  

He grinned and stopped circling, standing behind her.  "No?  So my charms didn't get to you as much as I had hoped they would…I thought this would be easy…But apparently a little force may be needed after all.  The dreams weren't so far-fetched."

Guenevere's eyes flickered angrily and she spun to meet him, only to find him a few inches away from her.  "So it was you who sent them…you were the man…it was you all along."

He said nothing, eyes searching her face for an unknown emotion.

Guenevere tried not to meet his gaze and eventually shut her eyes, scolding herself for not realizing it was he from the start.  

"Don't think about it so much…it was an enchantment.  You wouldn't have known it was me."

Her eyes shot open.  "You can read my thoughts?  Can _everyone here read my thoughts?"_

"No.  Only if you let them in.  Then again, I've spent four years inside your head, reading every thought, trying to find a way to understand whom you were.  Finding out what made you tick…what would make you like me.  You must admit I did a wonderful job."

Guenevere turned away, upset and still confused.  "Why am I here?  Why did you bring me here?"

He was right behind her now, whispering in her ear.  "I think you now that answer, my dear.  You've known it from the second you got here."

She turned again, practically against his chest as she spoke.  "Refresh my memory."

He grinned and stepped back a little, singing softly:

_I have brought you,_

_That our passions may fuse and merge,_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me,_

_Dropped all defenses,_

_Completely succumbed to me,_

_Now you are here with me,_

_No second thoughts you've decided._

_Decided…_

He stopped and leaned closer.  "Now do you understand?  This is why you have come…"

He whispered, as to leave the others in the dark.

"I want you, Guenevere.  I can't explain it, but I do.  You already know you want me.  Here is your chance to accept and urge your desire.  You can have me, if you want me."

Guenevere was stunned for a minute.  It was true he was very handsome, but she was only 13. He was 21—or looked it at least.

"It wouldn't be right, Demitrius.  I'm too young for you…you're too old for me.  It would never work.  Besides, relationships have to be based on love…not lust."  

He snorted and shook his head.  "I knew it wouldn't be easy…you're nearly impossible to seduce, you know that?"

Guenevere grinned, although it was half-hearted.  "Good. I should be hard to seduce at my age." 

"But you're ahead for your age.  In muggle schools, you would've been in 10th grade.  You should be 15, my dear.  You are ahead for your age emotionally, mentally, and especially physically."  At this, his eyes lingered for a moment at her chest, and then rose back to her face.  Guenevere sighed.  *The curse on my family…why did I have to be so grown-up for my age?  Alright, if reason won't work…*

"Look, Demitrius, I'm not your type.  Really.  I'm so inexperienced and…and…" She searched for another problem.  "I'm overweight.  Yeah, only a few pounds, but still…who would want me?"

"I don't care about that.  Did it occur to you I like you for you?  Besides, for every bad thing there is about you, there are at least five good things.  Besides, I like inexperienced partners.  Ask Celeste!"

Celeste blushed slightly.

Guenevere was frightened now.  He always had a comeback.  *I can't let him get to me!!*

"Look, there are many women out there…you don't need me."

He nodded, thinking.  "True, very true.  But I haven't chosen them, I chose you.  You should be honored, Guenevere.  Not many mortals make it within these walls and come out again _alive."  He stressed the word alive, making sure she knew he wasn't as merciful as he seemed.  "Besides, the women I choose are often special.  They have a certain quality or talent that appeals to me.  You are one of them, and you are a human.  Right there are two things that give you a reason to stay."  _

"I don't intend to stay.  I want to go home.  Will you take me?"

"No.  You cannot leave."

"I'm not enslaved here! I haven't eaten anything.  I haven't drunk anything either!  I can leave if you show me the way home.  But I will not stay and be a part of your twisted games."  She stared at him, trying to keep a calm exterior and not scream.

 "If you will not stay willingly, I will _force you.  And you do not want to see me angry, Guenevere…"_

She laughed, although she didn't mean it. "HA!  The words of a coward…"  

He smiled.  "The laugh of a coward, my dear.  Everyone has something to be afraid of.  Let's see how you get away from this 'nightmare'."

He turned calmly to Molly and Celeste, who had been standing quietly in the background.  

"Molly, prepare her for this evening.  If she will not eat, let her starve.  I expect her in my chambers by the time the moon shines in that window.  Is that clear?"

"Yes, milord." 

"Very good."

He began to walk towards the shadows.  Guenevere was shocked and upset.  "You can't just leave now!  I want a just answer about this!"

He turned, grinning mischievously.  "You're absolutely right.  I can't leave yet…"

He walked towards her again, and Guenevere backed up, trying to avoid him.

He reached her before she could back up and wrapped his hands around her waist.  He bent down and kissed her.

It was Guenevere's first real kiss.  She didn't know what she was expecting, but this kiss was not sweet or gentle.  It was possessive; reminding her she was far away from the comforts of home and was slowly journeying into a nightmare.  

Before he withdrew from the kiss, he bit it—*Not softly either! *  She thought.

He smirked at her as he walked away into the shadows behind the waterfall.  She touched her lips softly, wondering how she ever would get out of this, or if she ever would.

~  ~  ~   

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were coming back from Hogsmeade.  They were in good spirits and discussing the day.

"That was rich when you set off those dung bombs near Crabbe and Goyle!  They didn't know what hit them!" Harry said happily to Ron.  

"Yeah, but it's too bad Malfoy wasn't there.  Would've loved to see the look on his face!" 

 They all laughed and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.  When they turned to look inside, they all jumped.  "Whoa…where'd Guenevere's harp go?"  

"Yeah, and what happened to all her music?"  

"And her stool?"  

They stared in confusion. 

"Maybe she left to go play it for the teachers or something…" Hermione mused. 

"No, that doesn't make sense.  She would've told us this morning if she planned to do that."  Ron said quickly.  

Ginny and Hermione looked darkly at one another.  "Should we check on her room?"  

"Yeah…just in case."  

They were uneasy as they headed upstairs.  Ron and Harry waited by the door as the girls went into her room.  

"It all looks normal—wait a minute!  Her trunk is gone!"  

"And her broom!"  

"And all her books!  They were on this desk, I know it!"  They searched around for a minute.  

"And her cat's dishes are gone!  They were over there!"  They looked around, taking note of all the missing things.  Everything was gone.  It was as if she was never even there.  They were about to leave when they heard a muffled noise from behind one of her roommate's bed curtains.  They approached it cautiously and pulled them back.  There was a house elf, cowering behind the curtain.  

"What are you doing in here?"

"Please don't hurt me!  I didn't do anything!  It wasn't my fault!"  It cried shrilly.  

Harry and Ron came in and stared at the creature.  

"We aren't going to hurt you…do you know what happened to all of the stuff in that side of the room?"

"Yes!! I saw them come and take it but please don't make me speak of it!! I don't want to talk about it!  I can't talk about it!  It would be very, very, very, bad!" 

They were upset at this and pressured the house-elf—whose name ended up being Grindold—until it talked. "There were big people…they came in and took everything over there.  I was cleaning at the time.  They told me to get over here and stay here if I didn't want to get hurt.  They was magic, they was! I didn't want to get hurt, so I went here."

Harry frowned. "This doesn't have anything to do with Voldemort, does it? Sorry."  He added, seeing them all stare at him in fear.  

"No!  No!! These wasn't human!  These was Fae, they was!"

Hermione gasped.  "What kind of Fae?"

"Big ones!  They were tall—not little like Grindold." 

"So they took everything from over here?"

"Yes!  I heard one of them sayin' to another it belonged to a girl.  They said other things about the girl too…she was going to a castle and wasn't coming out again…I thought they meant to kill her, but then they said something about her living there.  I wouldn't want to live near big Fae like that…they'd hurt Grindold." 

They all looked at one another mysteriously.  "What did these Fae look like?"  Hermione asked energetically.

"They was tall.  One of them had blonde hair and was wearin' Muggle clothes, so he was.  The others had brown hair and wore robes.  One of them, he seemed to be in charge, he told them to get everything and take it back so Guenevere would have her things.  I think Guenevere was the girl, so I do."

Harry pushed the question further.  "What did the one in charge look like?"

"He was tall, but some of the others were taller than him.  He had black hair.  He looked mean.  I didn't like the way he looked at me.  I thought he was going to hurt poor Grindold, so I did."

"What color were his eyes?"  Hermione asked quickly.  

"They was blue, so they was."

They all stopped.  Hermione gasped.  "It's Demitrius.  I'd bet anything it was him!"  

Harry frowned.  "Let's not jump to any conclusions.  A lot of people have black hair and blue eyes." 

Ron agreed. 

"Begging your pardon, but he also said something about meetin' the girl last night, but not showin' his face until now."

They knew it then.  It was Demitrius Andromeda who had kidnapped Guenevere.  They ran to Dumbledore's office, only to discover he was on his way to the common room to investigate Guenevere's disappearance.  

"But how did he know?" Hermione asked Professor McGonagall, who had been at the office.

"Draco Malfoy told him she disappeared into a wall about ten minutes ago, right before you came back from Hogsmeade.  He was white as a sheet when he told the story.  They're going to the common room now."  

They ran to find him, but only found out the spot where she had disappeared.  Nothing else was left.  She was gone.

A/N: Uh-oh!  What's going to happen to Guenevere?  And why is Demitrius really after her?  Are her friends going to rescue her?  Log in next time to: PORTALS!!!! 

(dum-dum-DUM!!)

Okay, so I'm insane.  Sorry to leave you all hanging.  The next chapter is going to get very intense…good luck reading!! 

My Beta reader put this song at the end of my fic, note included.  Read it:

I've had Nana Somopoulous (however you spell her name, I think that's why she doesn't use it anymore) in my head for two days now.   It'd be nice if I could understand Greek and actually had any clue what some of the songs meant. lol.  Right now it's _Aphrodite's Star— really pretty, but really weird.   And actually kinda  appropriate to this story: _

_I saw you rise over the vineyard_

_In your lightbeams_

_The wind paused to sigh_

_I saw you, over the sea_

_The waves envied you_

_From my cell window, I greeted you_

_From the arms love_

_Over the fires of war_

_I saw you.   _

_Chorus: Master and slave to no one/I desired and claimed you/Knowing you belong to/All eyes that see you. _

_ I can't remember all of the second verse. And I know none of the Greek.   It's actually about the women of the Greek resistence (to what, I don't know . . .I'm guessing like their revolution or something.).  Oh yeah, that's it.  _

_I saw you_

_Over the sea_

_The sirens met you_

_From my cell walls_

_Your voice resounds_

_. . .  _

and that's all I can remember now, lol. 


End file.
